


Sun God:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: A Brighter Beginning Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Body Worship, Butt Slapping, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dinner, Ejaculate, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Italy, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slapping, Slash, Sunbath/Sunbathing, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Harry comes home, & finds an interesting surprise, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Harry Langford/Steve McGarrett
Series: A Brighter Beginning Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058303





	Sun God:

*Summary: Harry comes home, & finds an interesting surprise, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Harry Langford came home to his rented villa, from one of his book signing sessions. He was so exhausted with it all, & the bullshit & politics of being an successful author. He just wanted to be with his new lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was the head of **_Five-O_**. As soon as he got into his home, He called out for his hunky brunette, When he got into his spacious, & private backyard, He was greeted by a delicious sight.

The **_Five-O Commander_** was sunbathing nude, making sure that he kept up that tanned glow to his delicious body. The Former **_MI-6 Agent_** couldn’t get enough of him, & watched his man relaxed further in the comfortable sun lounger. “Now, That is a delicious sight, A Sun God showing his stuff in the au naturale“, Harry said with an leering look in his eyes. Steve jumped up, & blushed, His cock gotten a little bit harder by Harry’s hungry stare. He tried to cover himself up with his hands, & looked embarrassed by his nudity.

"No, Don't cover up your beauty, You are a masterpiece of living art, Steve looked away at the praise. "No, You are, I love you in all forms, But, I love this one the best", The British Man said, as he kissed him. "I want you to relax, & touch yourself, & let everything go, **_Baby_** ", The Ex- ** _MI-6 Agent_** said cooing seductively, as he lovingly pushes him back into a chair. Steve was touching himself, & showing love to himself, & making himself very sensitive.

“Yes, I want to see you cum, Let yourself go, Give yourself to our love”, The Taller Man said softly, as he sat down, & watched him perform what he requested. Steve’s moans & groans were getting to him, & it was making him hard as nails, but he can control it. “Do it !”, He said in a controlling tone, The Former Seal was flushed, as he groaned out his last bit of energy, as he lets out his release.

The New Author quickly stripped out of his clothes, He worked his way down his lover’s body. He was flicking, & playing his nipples, Steve shivered in response, as pleasure filled him. The MI-6 Agent was tortured his cock, & balls, & nibbled on them, The **_Five-O Commander_** was gasping with desire. He was receiving the best oral sex possible, as Harry was having his way with him. He slapped Steve’s inner thigh, & said, “Let me see that perfect ass”, As he slapped his ass in a demanding way.

The Hunky Brunette did as he was told, Harry rimmed him, as Steve cried out in pleasure. The British Native worshipped his body, as he held on to him, & matching each other rhythm for rhythm. The Couple had denied, & controlled each other’s orgasms, & they had multiple ones. After awhile, They enjoyed their bliss, & Harry kissed the back of his neck, “Come on, Let’s get ready for dinner”, They went to shower, & ended up having round two. The Couple were late, & they didn’t care one bit, It was just a perfect day, & evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
